Addiction
by Reina Komatsu
Summary: The Doctor has an addiction and Jack takes advantage of the situation. Spoilers form Torchwood episode 4 season 2 "Meat"


_Thank you __Lastsyns __for beta'd the story, you're awesome!_

Jack made his way back to the hub with heavy steps. He had failed once again to save a life that could have been saved. This time it was a giant alien whale. He had sent the rest of the team home for the night, he wanted some time alone. Ianto was the hardest to send home but after handing Jack one last cup of coffee and some biscuits that he did not care about, the Welsh man finally left him alone.

Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence in the hub. It was rare nowadays and he was going to take advantage of every single second of it. His thoughts were drawn to the Doctor and their adventures with Rose and later Martha. The Doctor could be such a Casanova sometimes. He could not help but wonder if the Doctor was a virgin, but in Jack's world, it was an impossibility. The man was over 900 years, at some point he surely must had gotten it on with somebody. The question now was just if the Doctor only preferred other Time Lords or did he like humans too? Jack had seen all the Doctors other companions trough time and with the information, he could quite easily figure out his taste and he had no chance whatsoever to de- fabricate the Time Lord.

Whatever way the Doctor swung, he was his hero and nothing would ever change his feelings for the other man. The Doctor would obviously have found a way to save the whale, even if it had cost him his life.

He had worried about the Time Lord. He had worried ever since he heard that Martha no longer traveled with him. Given what the Doctor had recently gone through, it didn't surprised Jack if the lonely man chose to travel alone. He was afraid that his idol would lose himself and end up in a self-abusive lifestyle.

Jack was so deep in his thoughts that he had almost didn't notice the sound of the Doctor's TARDIS materializing. He immediately put down the coffee cup and hurried to eat the biscuit he had in his hand. He should later thank Toshiko who had bought bananas to the hub the day before. Such a perfect timing. He took a banana from the bunch and hurried to the TARDIS.

When the Doctor did not open the TARDIS doors, Jack immediately became worried. Maybe he was only there to refuel but then why would he land inside Torchwood. He knew the Doctor disliked Torchwood and tried to have as little to do with the organization as possible. It made no sense. He pulled out his key and unlocked the time machine. He did not know what he would face but finally he stepped into the control room. He saw the doctor, lying on the pilot's seat in a position that Jack found very uncomfortable. He must be more agile then he had thought. The Doctor was just made for Kama Sutra.

The Doctor looked awful. His hair was a mess and it looked to be in need of a wash. He was pale and had black bags under his eyes. Jack could see that the Doctor had lost weight which worried him the most because he already suspected the Doctor to be underweight since the first time he had met this incarnation. He looked like what most people would describe as a drug addict.

Jack began to get even more worried about his friend. How much time had passed for the Doctor? What had he missed? When was the last the Doctor had slept or eaten anything? Had he sought comfort in drugs when Jack had not been there for him? The questions spun around in his head, and made him a little dizzy.

"Doctor, is everything alright?" Asked Jack in concern and offered the Doctor a banana which he, to Jack's big surprise, declined by simply pushing away Jack's hand. If the Doctor declined a banana, then something must be seriously wrong with the Time Lord. The Doctor sat up in his chair and stared at Jack with a blank gaze without saying anything.

Jack felt a discomfort by looking at his friend in the state that he was in. He was just about to ask if he could hear him when the Time lord's nose began to move like an animal sniffing the air for prey. His pupils dilated and he grabbed Jack's left hand. He could only stare at the Doctor when the much older man took a few of the Captain's fingers in his mouth. "What are you doing?" Jack asked with an unsteady voice and it was already hard to not get turned on by what the Doctor was doing. But it was impossible when Time Lord made a sexual sound and it took a great amount of will power from the Captain not to rape his best friend. "If you do not stop, then I can't stop myself form doing something you would hate me for later," he warned him.

Jack closed his eyes and felt ashamed about how he enjoyed how the Doctor used his skilled tongue to lick up every last crumb of biscuit he had eaten earlier. What was the biscuit's name again? Oreo? If he had known that the Doctor liked the biscuits so much, he would have covered himself with the sweets a long time ago. What the Doctor did was far too erotic for him to hold back any longer. "Doctor!" He moaned approvingly.

The Doctor wrestled the Captain down to the ground and let his tongue find its way over his body on the search for more crumbs from Oreos or a whole biscuit. Jack could no longer think clearly and let his instincts take over, which he probably would hate himself for later. His body wanted the Doctor and he could no longer deny his need for the other man.

Jack stretched after the biscuit packet. He stuffed a biscuit in his own mouth, tempting the Doctor to try to take it from him. The Doctor responded almost immediately by trying to take the biscuit from Jack's mouth with his own. Jack used the opportunity and changes the treat to a kiss. The Doctor did not seem to care, he moaned again once he felt the delectable taste of chocolate and vanilla. He quickly learned, Jacks mouth meant good taste.

He allowed Jack to push him down to the floor and looked up with an indifferent glance at the Captain when he started to unbutton his shirt. He simply separated his legs when Jack was pulling down his trousers to get them off. If he did what the other man wanted, and he knew what the other man wanted just by the smell of hormones that the Captain was radiating, maybe he'd get another biscuit. The Doctor thought it sounded like a good deal.

Jack did not care about how passive the Doctor was, he also did not care if the Doctor did not want this. This was something he had desired for a long time.

The Doctor looked at Jack with questioning eyes when the other man was moving inside him. He closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy the act. Did Oreos have the same effect on the Time Lords as the alien pheromone spray had on humans? He couldn't stop himself from liking the Time lord when he was feral in almost animalistic way. He could never guess that the Doctor had it in him.

Jack leaned down to kiss the Doctor when they were finished, but the Doctor seemed more interested in licking up the last cookie crumbles from the Captain's mouth. The Doctor yawned softly, he was tired after the act. He closed his eyes and fell asleep under Jack. Jack himself was tired but he knew they could not sleep there, anyone could find them in the morning and he had no desire to explain why he and an unknown man were laying naked on the floor with a packet of Oreos beside them. What had happened was bizarre, even for Jack's standards.

He gently lifted up the Time Lord in his arms and carried his dream man, that he certainly had sabotaged all his chances with, to his room. He would let the Doctor sleep the night out, but if he was not back to his usual self the next day he would have to find help for the Doctor. Although Jack liked the Doctor feral, it was selfish of him not to help his friend to return to his normal self again. Jack had a feeling the Time lord's addiction destroyed the brilliant man's mind and Jack had not made it better by transforming the Doctor into a sex toy.

Jack was woke up by an unpleasant feeling the next morning. It did not matter how he twisted and turned what he had done in his mind. It was rape, the Doctor was not himself and he had taken advantage of situation. The Doctor sat in the bed and looked at the Captain with a gaze that was difficult to read. Jack could see that the Doctor was back to his usual self again which was a relief, he did not know what he would have done otherwise. It was probably best to apologize in a desperate attempt to save their friendship, he could not bear the thought of the Doctor hating him. But he did deserve it. He felt like the biggest jerk in the universe. "Doctor. I'm sorry I did this to you" he was prepared for a slap or a punch in the face from the Doctor. But it never came. Jack looked with a surprised look on the Doctor who himself looked more embarrassed than angry. "Don't be, I actually quite enjoyed it"

He could not believe his ears. The Doctor liked it even though he had practically raped the other man. "But I prefer to be myself next time. Got it, Captain?" the Doctor continued with his usual voice but sounded a little cheeky when he said the last bit. Jack could not be happier, that the Doctor suggested they would do it again. That he did not hate him meant the world to Jack. He knew he would never forgive himself if the Doctor saw what happened the previous day as rape.

The Doctor could bet that Jack was already planning the next time he would drug him with the wonderful biscuits. He was moaning faintly as he thought of the sweet taste, though he would never admit that he had an addiction, not to anyone.


End file.
